


Cat

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Attempt at humour, Ghost Eli, Pre cut and run, its a lot to get used to, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: If being killed by a crazed serial killer wasn’t it bad enough Eli Sanchez now had to get used to being a ghost. It wasn’t going exactly well.





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, last month the wonderful astudyinfic and accalia did 30 days of prompts (which are awesome and you should read them. When I can get links working I’ll post them.
> 
> Anyway as an excuse to write ghost Eli I’m going to try and steal their prompts. Wish me luck

The last week had been a steep learning curve for Eli Sanchez. Then again being dead would do that to you. He wasn't sure what he’d expected from dying; he'd long since given up any hope of pearly gates and angels singing him to his rest. He’d seen too much shit to really believe in that anymore, hell, he’d done so much shit he was a bit relieved his afterlife hadn’t gone in a different direction. He hadn't expected  _ this. _

Then again, maybe this was his punishment because one thing was sure being a ghost was nothing like he’d expected. Not at all. He had complaints. Eli slumped back onto the bed wondering who you would actually complain to? He could just imagine a sternly written ghost letter reaching heaven. 

_ Quierido Dios, _

It would say.

_ I understand I’m stuck here because of unfinished business or some shit but I have a few issues.  _

Eli started to laugh, which he couldn’t help but feel was a sign he was finally losing it. 

_ Making a dude watch as his body’s carried out as the same guy that killed him is buzzing around all cop like. Really? That’s some stone cold shit right there.  _

Eli’s laughter faded as he remembered exactly what that felt like. 

_ Watching your partner get that white light thing and being left behind. Trust me that ain’t no picnic either. _

Still, Eli’s partner was a good guy so that one was probably fair.

_ That ain’t the worst of it either God. Now listen, I watched a lot of TV and this ain’t anything like it’s supposed to be. _

_ What’s with the can’t walk through walls bullshit? Also what am I supposed to do? Hey I watched Beetlejuice, those dudes got a manual. Where’s my manual? Don’t want no Beetlejuice cos that guy’s a dick but some guidance would be nice. Swayze got Whoopie Goldberg, that was cool. I’d like that. _

Eli sat up. See that was the problem right there. It had taken him two days to even get out of the room and even longer to get downstairs. What was the point of him still being here if he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t go anywhere? Fuck, maybe this  _ was _ his punishment.

Eli sighed and paced the room. It still freaked him out that his footsteps made no sound. Fuck it, he’d try and go outside, maybe tonight he’d manage it. No, tonight he would do it, cos he sure as shit wasn’t gonna get no sign from god stuck in this room.

…..

By the time he finally made it outside, Eli had lost count of the number of times he’d tried and failed. It was a lot. There were only so many times you could get snapped back to the same spot you started from before you started to wonder what was the point of trying. It was only because he remembered what his abuela used to say to when he was a little boy that he carried on. 

“Listen  _ Chiquito _ , don’t give up just because something’s hard. Fight with everything you have and you will win.” She would say.

So he kept going, each time getting further and further until he finally made it outside. Strictly speaking, it was the second time he made it out of the hotel. The first time he’d been so busy celebrating that he hadn’t noticed the harried commuter walking towards him. Having someone walk through you, as it turned out, was exactly as unpleasant as you’d expect and, to make things worse, snapped him back to his room. 

This time he was more careful, ducking out of the way of people rushing down the streets. Half an hour of ‘dodge person’, as he liked to think of it, and Eli was officially fed up. He’d had this stupid hope that with all the crowds, maybe he’d come across one person who might be able to see him. Just one person. Apparently he wasn’t that lucky. 

Still he didn’t want to go back inside yet, so instead he trudged down the alleyway that ran alongside the hotel, just to get a break from the crowds, maybe rethink his plan, or lack of one if he was being honest.

He’d barely stepped into the alley, when he heard it, a scuffling sound coming from a pile of boxes a few yards away. Instinctively he tensed, hands curling into fists before realising how ridiculous that was.

“Idoita,” Eli muttered, shaking his head, “what you so afraid of? Ain’t like anyone can kill a ghost.”

At least he didn’t think so. Add that to the list of things he still hadn’t worked out. It was getting to be a pretty long list.

Cautiously he walked forward, his natural curiosity taking over, startling a little when a passing headlight caught in a pair of bright green eyes. The boxes shuddered and a sleek looking black cat jumped out. As he watched, the cat stretched his front and back legs languidly before sitting neatly on the tarmac. It started straight at him and miaowed.

“Dios mio,” the cat tilted it’s head to one side as if listening intently as Eli spoke, “you can see me?”

The cat huffed softly as if offended that Eli would even question that.

“ _ You can see me!”  _ Eli grinned as the cat got to it's feet and walked towards him.

Slowly the cat walked around his ankles before pausing to bat at his foot, shaking it's head in confusion when it's paw went right through.

“Yeah, sorry buddy, can’t stroke you. Ghost.” Eli pointed to himself with his thumbs.

The cat seemed to understand and sat back down again purring softly. Eli crouched down to look at him.

“What you doing out here anyway? You look too good to be a street cat.” The cat chirruped as if pleased with the compliment. “You better not be killing any rats. Seriously dude, my week’s been bad enough without dealing with ghost rats.”

The cat slow blinked at Eli.

“Hey don’t you pull the innocent look on me. I know what you lot are like” 

It was kind of ridiculous to be having a full blown, if one sided, conversation with a cat, Eli thought. Still, he hadn’t been able to talk to anyone for over a week and right now he’d take what he could.

“Where are you?” Eli heard a female voice call from behind him and the cat pricked up it's ears.

“Looks like someone’s in trouble.” Eli laughed, feeling a little disappointed that his new friend would probably be off soon.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw a harried looking woman rushing down the alley way and he carefully shuffled to the side.

“There you are.” The woman said as she caught sight of the cat, who got up and trotted towards her. “Honestly Tyler, I don’t know how you got out again.”

Eli burst into laughter as she scooped the cat up in her arms, hurrying off.

The little cat turned to look at him and meowed, which Eli liked to think was an apology for having to leave so soon.

“What the matter Ty?” The woman crooned at the cat, pausing for a second to stroke his chin. With a shake of her head she disappeared around the corner.

Eli couldn’t stop giggling. Of course the first creature who’d been able to see him was called Tyler. Of course it was. Then it struck him.

“Ok big guy, I get it,” Eli looked up at the sky, “guess I need to wait for Ty.”

He just hoped he’d hurry the fuck up.

  
  
  



End file.
